Life & Times
by ShuriUchiha
Summary: A story based on the life and times of Shuri Uchiha... I don't own Naruto, just my name..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A year after the third great ninja war ended, on a night when the moon was full; a Uchiha was born. The child was born out of an unorthodox union of the two strongest clans in Konaha. The mother Tenshi Hyuga, the father a legend of the Uchiha clan. The daughter both a godsend an a demon, this child was Shuri Uchiha, born with two doujutsus' the Sharringan of the Uchiha, and the Baukagan of the Hyuga.

A intelligent child from birth, she had her own personal trainer, a deity that lived within her mind. Living within the walls of the Uchiha Compound as a child opened her to a new world of fire jutsu, mastering the jutsu she learned within a few hours. Mandra her father had watched his daughter master the "Great Fireball jutsu" in a matter of moments. Shuri had learned as much from Tenshi, such as the "caged bird seal removal", "the eight-tri-grams palm dance" and other jutsu. Tenshi never believed in the segregation of the main an branch families.

At three years of age, the 3rd Hokage handed her over to Jeryia for training. The training lasted one year, before the Toad Sage sent her off to Tsunada for medic training, that ended another year later. Shuri headed back to the Leaf Village, on the way home she got attacked by a squad of Sound ninjas'. She was taken into the Sound base, to meet the 3rd sannin. Orochimaru was his name, she trained under this man for 1 year, before breaking out of Sound.

Once reaching the gates of Konaha, she had grown up with the training, a mere 6 year old more in tune with her surroundings than most at that age. She signed herself in the log, before she headed to the Hokage building. After reporting her training details, she headed homeward upon entering her home, the scent of death washed over her. Letting out a feral growl, she followed the scent to her mother, the scene was unbearable to look upon. Her mother with swollen belly, killed in cold blood. The scent of the Hyuga all over the corpse of her mother, and near. Her anger was not without cause, the deity within herself that now called herself Lyth. Shuri returned to the outside, to try to ease the anger and hatred that flowed threw her body. Her father returned home from a long day an the Uchiha Police, he looked questionably at his daughter sitting upon the front stoop, "Mom and baby are gone dad" her angry eyes looked up at him. "I couldn't save them, they where dead hours before I got home." Mandra sat beside his 6 year old daughter, his head in his hands. "Why", was the only thing he said. "They heard a rumor that a daughter would be born to mom & you, an she'd be a a demon container. Chill back father I got this. She offered an evil smirk to her father as she darted to her room. Later that night, after her father was asleep, she slipped from her room, hitting the ground under her window, she easily merged with Lyth, smiling twisted under the light of the full moon, she stalked to the Hyuga Compound, entering like a cat, her cat-like reflects taking in each detail, as she stalked to the Old Man's room, placing a sound-proof jutsu upon the room before punching the male in his nose to wake him. "W-what?" She stood tall in his face. " You killed my mother in cold blood, Hyuga!" She grinned as he tried to attach her, as she went threw the seals "SEAL" she shouted, upon the Man's brow the caged bird seal formed~ She let him free of the chakra binds, as he can at her, she nailed him with the jutsu. Her evil laughter echoed in the room. "What now Hyuga, you can't attack me!" She laughed again, as her eyes closed before opening up in a more frightful doujutsu....


	2. Author Notes

**Author's Notes**

**June 23, 2009**

**I'm going to say this just once. I don't own Naruto; characters, names, or places. I do however, OWN my name, as it has come from my brain. **

**The name Shuri is short for ShurikenMaster which is my ~Naruto Chronicles Sign-in.. **

**I am currently working on "Phase 2" which is a continuation of the prologue.**

**There might or might not be a note after each chapter. Then again, I just might keep updating this here note, that would be easier.. **

****If you catch a spelling error, msg me about it, an I'll fix it...****

****If you wish to be my Beta Reader, msg me..****

***************************************************************************************


End file.
